A old story
by kaneda26
Summary: Encore une histoire sortie du fond d'un tiroir. Kurama x ? . One-shot.


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Note : A la base, ça devait être une fic mais finalement c'est un OS.

Je continue de faire les fonds de tiroir. Enjoy.

**A Old Story**

Soit je rêve, soit ce lit est un piège! Parce que j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est en train d'essayer de m'engloutir!

Bon en fait, je raconte des conneries. Je suis juste tellement vanné que je n'arrive plus à me lever.

Et je me demande comment lui, il y arrive.

Il est en train de se rhabiller un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Encore heureux qu'il est satisfait, bordel! J'ai assuré comme une bête – pas de fausse modestie, je suis avec moi-même – la moitié de la nuit et on a remis ça au réveil.

«C'était sympa, fit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux longs. Comment tu t'appelles déjà? »

Là, je fais le poisson quelques secondes puis je me lève brusquement en hurlant:

«KURONUE! Ku-ro-nu-é!

-Joli nom, commente-t-il en enfilant un bracelet autour de son poignet.

-Tu vas t'en rappeler, j'te le promet!

-Sois pas si imbu de ta personne. C'était sympa mais pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.»

Quel petit prétentieux!

Ok, c'est un yohko. Forcément, ces créatures sont orgueilleuses à un point pas possible.

C'est clair qu'il peut l'être, il est canon. Enfin, si ce n'était que ça. Il est sexy, sensuel, un vrai appel au plaisir.

Et je vous dis pas la tronche des autres quand je suis monté avec lui dans cette chambre, ils étaient verts de jalousie.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi? Ca, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je vais pas m'en plaindre.

«Tu vas te rappeler de mon nom, je suis un voleur. J'vais bientôt être connu.

-Ah bon? dit-il en battant des cils. Et tu comptes voler quoi?

-Le pendentif écarlate. Avec ça, ma réputation est assurée.

-Tu parles de cette babiole? »

La pierre oscille doucement au bout de ses doigts fins.

«Oh putain de bordel de merde! Quand est-ce que...

-Cette nuit. Tu ronflais tellement que tu m'as empêché de m'endormir.

-C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible... Mais c'est pas possible! Et je ronfle pas! »

Je le regarde. Et je le regarde encore plus attentivement.

«Kurama, dis-je plus pour moi-même qu'en m'adressant directement à lui.»

Il a un sourire et envoie le collier sur le lit.

«Garde-le. Il n'est pas assorti à mes yeux.»

Il ouvre la porte, la referme. Et il a disparu.

Je reste de longues minutes sans bouger. Puis je me laisse retomber sur le lit.

Bon dieu, j'ai passé la nuit avec le légendaire yohko Kurama!

Et la seule idée à peu près cohérente dans mon esprit, c'est que j'ai envie de recommencer.

Quand je descends dans la salle commune de l'auberge, je pense encore à ça.

Et même quand je m'aperçois que cet enfoiré de yohko m'a laissé une ardoise qui comprend ses cinq dernières nuits dans cet endroit plus les repas, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

C'est donc les poches beaucoup plus légères et le coeur aussi que je quitte l'auberge.

Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là. J'aurais pu ne jamais le revoir.

Mais on était fait pour se rencontrer, du moins, c'est ainsi que j'aime à le penser.

Ma réputation de voleur commençait petit à petit à prendre de l'envergure. Evidemment, comparé à Kurama, c'était rien, à peine une petite ride à la surface d'un lac.

J'ai gardé le pendentif. Je ne l'ai pas vendu. Je ne me suis même pas senti insulté quand il me l'a donné.

Parce que la façon dont il souriait ressemblait à tout sauf à une moquerie.

Ok, je suis sûrement à côté de la plaque.

Quand je pense à la manière dont je l'ai dragué, on n'aurait pas pu faire plus cliché ou plus désastreux. C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans un lit avec lui.

J'ai toujours eu un problème avec les belles choses. En général, elles me paralysent.

Alors quand la belle chose en question est un yohko qui pose sur moi des yeux dorés chatoyants, mon vocabulaire devient limité et je bafouille.

C'est lamentable. Heureusement, il a pris les choses en main assez rapidement. Il a haussé les sourcils à mon: «V...vous êtes s... seul ce soir?» - lamentable, je l'ai déjà dit – en regardant les sièges vides à côté de lui. Il a décliné mon offre de lui payer un verre.

Il m'a attrapé par le devant de ma tunique et a porté ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille.

Sa voix a envoyé des frissons dans tout mon corps et je crois qu'il savait parfaitement quel effet ça faisait.

«Si on montait?»

Trois mots. Trois petits mots.

Pendant quelques secondes, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas un prostitué.

Faut être lucide, les yohkos sont souvent la cible de souteneurs et capturés pour être mis dans des maisons de passe.

L'auberge ne ressemblait pas à ce genre d'endroit. Ce n'était qu'un petit relais dans un village paumé. Et aucun yohkai sensé ne laisserait une telle beauté dans un endroit avec si peu de clients.

J'ai quand même jeté un coup d'oeil alentour, cherchant à repérer son souteneur s'il en avait un.

Le sexe payant, très peu pour moi. Mais si c'est ce que disait mon cerveau, une autre partie de mon anatomie me suggérait vivement de faire une exception.

Mais aucun des yohkais présents ne semblaient le surveiller ou attendre d'encaisser l'argent.

Ils le regardaient tous avec une lueur évidente d'envie comme s'ils voulaient le posséder pour eux seuls. Et j'ai senti de véritables pulsions meurtrières à mon égard.

« T'es en train de me vexer, murmura-t-il. Je n'appartiens à personne et je n'obéis qu'à moi-même.»

Il avait remarqué mon petit manège mais il ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage.

Ca aurait pu rester l'affaire d'une nuit.

Ca ne l'a pas été.

La deuxième fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était déjà beaucoup moins romantique, si seulement on peut caractériser la première fois de romantique.

Je suis dans un tunnel, sous la demeure d'un petit seigneur du makai, Tôma. Il possède quelques artefacts précieux que j'ai l'intention de voler sans aucun état d'âme.

Je m'arrête au bout du tunnel. Je pioche dans mon sac de quoi me changer. Je sais qu'il y a une sorte de fête au-dessus. Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'y infiltrer.

En quelques minutes, je suis au milieu des invités, vagabondant un verre à la main.

Il n'y a là que des yohkais infects, du genre que je déteste. Et je me rends compte que la fête n'en est pas une. C'est une vente aux enchères. Une vente d'esclaves.

Contre un mur, retenus par des chaînes, il y a la marchandise. Des démons, femmes, enfants, hommes. Les enfants ne pleurent même plus. Ils reniflent par intermittence en gardant la tête basse.

Et le coin de la salle, sur une estrade, la perle de la vente, un yohko.

Les possibles acquéreurs passent pour apprécier la marchandise.

Je suis le mouvement. Le yohko est trop loin encore, je ne sais pas si c'est lui.

Et puis non, ce ne peut pas être lui! Bon sang, Kurama, le légendaire Kurama ne se ferait pas avoir comme ça!

Je fais semblant de m'intéresser à une femme.

Je me penche, la regarde. Et mon odorat m'indique la présence d'un parfum de fleurs.

Il me semble familier mais je n'arrive pas à le reconnaître.

Un gamin maintenant, à peine trois ou quatre ans. Et ce même parfum végétal entêtant.

J'arrive enfin devant le yohko.

Et merde! C'est lui, c'est Kurama!

J'essaye de m'approcher.

« Hé! Tu me reconnais? Hé! »

Je n'ose pas prononcer son nom. Il semble que Tôma ignore que son yohko a beaucoup plus de valeur qu'il ne l'imagine.

Les yeux dorés sont brouillés. Il est drogué. Tellement dans les vapes qu'un filet de bave dégouline le long de son menton sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Pourtant, il est toujours aussi beau.

Je suis poussé à l'écart, je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir le contempler.

Je reprend un verre et je m'installe dans un renfoncement du mur.

Mon but en venant ici ce soir, c'est le vol, point final. Et je fais pas dans la défense de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Et encore moins dans le sauvetage de yohko! J'attends juste le bon moment pour trouver les trésors et me casser, c'est tout.

Et j'aimerais beaucoup que mon coeur arrête de se serrer à la vue des enfants.

Que mes ongles ne s'enfoncent pas dans les paumes de ma main quand je vois certains démons toucher Kurama sans qu'il ne puisse protester.

Les enchères commencent, menés par Tôma.

C'est un démon assez grand, du genre aristo, bien habillé, bien coiffé, un visage agréable si l'on excepte le sourire mauvais et malsain qui incurve ses lèvres. Il me fait froid dans le dos.

La vente a lieu ce soir, les acheteurs viendront chercher leurs acquisitions demain.

Ca veut dire que j'ai un peu de temps pour sortir Kurama de là.

Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser? Je suis pas là pour lui!

Ca se poursuit longuement. Et puis, c'est le clou du spectacle, la vente de Kurama.

Tôma l'exibe devant les invités, le tenant par une petite laisse qui se termine par un collier serré autour du cou de Kurama.

Il n'arrive même pas à marcher correctement, il titube, s'effondre sur le sol.

Tôma le présente comme s'il n'était qu'un objet, faisant étalage des lieux communs sur les yohkos. Des créatures magnifiques, craintives, obéissantes, facilement manipulables. Et des objets de plaisir fantastiques. C'est vrai que les yohkos ne sont connus que pour leur beauté qui est finalement un cruel tour joué par la nature. Ils sont traqués et n'ont pas les moyens de se défendre.

Tôma ajoute avec un petit soupir qu'à son grand regret, la créature n'est pas intouchée.

Ca, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Mais quand je vois le sourire hideux de Tôma, je me dis que lui aussi est peut-être bien placé pour le savoir.

Ca m'écoeure. Je veux arracher Kurama à cet endroit, je veux le sortir de là!

Les enchères vont bon train, les prix augmentent très rapidement. A plusieurs reprises, je me retiens de lever la main pour surenchérir.

C'est un autre seigneur, un peu plus important que Tôma qui remporte l'enchère.

Il est en train de discuter avec Tôma, sans doute des modalités de paiement.

Je m'approche une dernière fois de Kurama, qui a été ramené sur la petite estrade.

Je ne peux rien faire s'il ne m'apporte pas un peu son aide. Je ne vais pas me coltiner tout le monde à moi tout seul!

« Ku... Hé! Regarde-moi! Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas? Je veux t'aider. Essayes un peu de lutter contre la drogue, de fixer ton attention et...»

C'est le noir total tout à coup. Et le parfum est plus présent.

Une main se plaque sur mon visage.

« Ne respire pas! fait une voix sensuelle, reconnaissable entre mille à mon oreille.»

Tout en retenant mon souffle, j'entends des cris, la voix de Tôma ordonnant qu'on rallume les chandelles.

La main s'écarte de mon visage pour être remplacé par des lèvres chaudes et une langue qui pousse dans ma bouche quelque chose.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je l'ai déjà avalé.

Je tousse, m'étouffe, aspire une grande bouffée d'air. Je tend les bras, cherchant Kurama dans l'obscurité mais ne rencontrant que le vide.

Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, je tâtonne, trébuche sur quelque chose. Je trouve finalement un chandelier que j'allume rapidement.

Quand je le lève au-dessus de ma tête, je me rend compte que ce sur quoi j'ai trébuché, ce sont les corps des invités, leurs visages tordus dans d'atroces grimaces, leurs mains serrées sur leur cou.

J'élève un peu plus le chandelier et j'éclaire le mur.

Kurama est en train de libérer les esclaves.

Sans un mot, je vais l'aider. Il me lance un regard indifférent et continue son office.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les prisonniers sont libres.

Kurama les enjoint de quitter la demeure le plus rapidement possible, en passant par les escaliers de service. Je me rends compte qu'ils sentent tous ce même parfum de fleurs. Je souffle sur ma main et la renifle.

J'y retrouve exactement la même odeur.

Ce qu'il m'a fait avalé, c'est un contre-poison.

Kurama est déjà dans le couloir.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous? dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras. Les gardes vont arriver.

-Juste quelques trucs à prendre. Et c'est pour ça que t'es venu, non?»

Les artéfacts! Je les avais complètement oublié!

Dans la chambre de Tôma, Kurama fait jouer une porte secrète. Et révèle une cachette remplie de trésors.

En une vingtaine de minutes, on a réussit à fourrer le tout dans deux grands sacs.

Mais les gardes sont déjà là. Les hommes de main de Tôma et des invités viennent de découvrir le massacre.

« On peut pas sortir! dis-je.

-Bien sûr que si, t'es bien entré, non? Même si ça me dit rien de passer par ce tunnel boueux, on n'a pas le choix.

-Comment tu sais que je suis passé par là?

-Parce que t'aurais besoin d'une bonne douche! Tu pues la vase à dis pas !»

Ca, c'est le yohko que je connais, pas de doute.

On patauge dans le tunnel et on sort enfin au grand air. Mais dans une nuit noire.

«Viens. Par ici, dit-il.»

Je le suis.

Il m'entraîne dans une course de plusieurs kilomètres. Et s'arrête finalement en lisière d'une forêt.

« Je suis crevé, dis-je. Pas le choix, on va pieuter dans un arbre.

-Si tu veux jouer les oiseaux, libre à toi. Moi, je préfère un bon lit.»

Sur ce, il ouvre -littéralement- un énorme arbre et s'enfonce sous la terre.

«Bon, tu viens, oui ou non? hurle-t-il.

-J'arrive.»

Je descends et je me retrouve dans une tanière. Logique, c'est un yohko, un renard. Et c'est le genre d'habitat qu'il aime.

Sauf que c'est quand même classe comme endroit.

Petit à petit, alors qu'il allume les lumières, je constate que c'est meublé, qu'il y a une petite cuisine et même une petite salle de bains utilisant l'eau d'un torrent.

Et un grand lit moelleux.

«Wow, c'est sympa chez toi!

-Bah, c'est juste une planque parmi d'autres.»

Si ça, c'est ce qu'il appelle juste une planque, j'aimerais bien voir sa résidence permanente. Quoiqu'il n'en a peut-être pas.

«Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau pour le bain. Tu veux manger quelque chose?»

J'acquiesce. Il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si on venait juste de rentrer d'une petite ballade.

Tout à coup, il vacille.

«Ca va?

-Ouais, je débarrasse juste mon organisme de cette fichue drogue. Et ça me fatigue.

-Laisse tomber la cuisine, je m'en occupe.

-Ok.»

Il laisse tout en plan et se déshabille, jetant ses vêtements sur le sol.

Et j'ai un peu de mal à concentrer mon regard sur le riz que je suis sensé rincer.

Nu, il disparaît derrière une tenture qui sépare la baignoire du reste de la pièce.

«Et t'avise pas de te casser avec mon butin, menace-t-il.

-La moitié est à moi.

-Un quart.

-Tu déconnes! La moitié!

-Allez, j'suis gentil, j'te laisse un tiers.

-J'peux savoir pourquoi je n'aurais qu'un tiers?

-Parce que je suis sur le coup depuis plus longtemps que toi. Et réfléchis un peu, sans moi, t'aurais même pas su où était la cachette.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu l'as su, toi?»

Il n'y a pas de réponse.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, j'ai préparé un repas plus ou moins correct.

« Hé! Kurama! Sors de là, c'est prêt! Kurama?»

Je m'approche et tire sur le rideau.

Il ne me remarque même pas. Sa peau est rouge vif à force de l'avoir frotté. Et il est en train de s'acharner sur une de ses cuisses. Je lui arrache l'éponge des mains.

«T'es malade! T'as vu ce que tu es en train de te faire!

-Fous-moi la paix!

-Pas question! T'es propre, sors de là maintenant.

-Je ne suis pas propre! Je sens encore son odeur, ça m'écoeure. Ca m'écoeure!»

Il essaye de me reprendre l'éponge. Je la jette dans un coin de la pièce et je plonge mes bras dans l'eau. J'en passe un sous son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux et je le soulève hors de l'eau.

Il se débat. Mais pas longuement.

Je le transporte jusqu'au lit où je le dépose. Je cherche des yeux une serviette et j'en trouve une ainsi qu'un peignoir.

Je l'enveloppe dedans et je m'occupe de lui sécher les cheveux calmement.

Il se laisse faire pendant un petit moment.

«Aie! s'exclame-t-il. Tu m'arraches les oreilles!»

Je fais un peu plus attention. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que ses oreilles s'aplatissent quand j'approche mes mains. Je trouve le réflexe tellement marrant que je recommence plusieurs fois.

Sa queue s'agite, montrant son agacement.

«T'as fini de jouer avec mes oreilles?

-Oh pardon.»

Ses cheveux sont à peu près secs. Aussi, je le laisse et je ramène un plateau avec le repas sur le lit.

Il commence à grignoter.

«T'as couché avec lui?»

Merde! Quel con je suis! Putain, une corde, une poutre vite fait, je ne mérite pas mieux!

Il hoche la tête.

«C'était la meilleure façon de l'approcher. Je savais que si je me faisais capturer, il allait forcément me vouloir. Et il ne s'est pas méfié. Il me croyait si épuisé après qu'il m'ait baisé qu'il ouvrait son coffre devant moi. Après, il est devenu encore plus con. Il m'a laissé me promené librement dans le château. J'ai pu installer mes plantes et donner l'antidote à tous les prisonniers. »

-C'était ça ton véritable but, les esclaves. Ce n'était pas le trésor.»

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nonchalant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de ces pauvres yohkais? C'était juste l'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups.»

Je le regarde, je sais qu'il ment. Il fait comme s'il se fichait que Tôma l'ait violé – je n'arrive pas à voir ça autrement – alors que cinq minutes auparavant, il était en train de s'arracher la peau pour faire partir une odeur imaginaire.

«Toi aussi, t'as été un pauvre yohkai avant. Tu n'as pas toujours eu cette puissance, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu aides les faibles, c'est pour ça que...

-Tais-toi! Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien du tout.»

Il balance le plateau sur le sol. Son geste ne contient aucune colère.

Il agrippe mon vêtement. Et comme la première fois, il approche ses lèvres de mon oreille.

«Si tu cessais de jacasser et qu'on prenait un peu de bon temps maintenant...»

Cette voix... Bon sang, cette voix, basse, calme et aguicheuse.

Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à y résister. Je le repousse un peu et j'encadre son visage de mes mains.

«Pas cette fois, Kurama.»

Il sourit, baisse la tête.

Quand il la relève, ses yeux sont glaciaux.

«Oh si, maintenant et tout de suite!»

Il me renverse sur le lit et s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Son peignoir remonte le long de ses jambes fines.

Il se penche, arrête ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes.

«Personne ne m'a jamais dit non.

-Il faut bien un début à tout.

-Peut-être. Mais c'est certainement pas aujourd'hui.»

Il vient de glisser la main dans mon pantalon. J'étais déjà excité depuis que je l'ai sorti de son bain.

Et sa main qui glisse le long de mon sexe finit de vaincre ma résistance.

Par acquis de conscience, je tente quand même d'éloigner sa main.

Il attrape mes lèvres entre les siennes et tout de suite m'embrasse voluptueusement.

J'affiche encore un minimum de résistance. Il veut que mon image remplace celle de Tôma. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il chuchote à mon oreille de sa voix chaude.

« Maintenant, je te veux. Je te veux... s'il te plait...»

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et relève sa tête. Je caresse légèrement ses cheveux et ses oreilles s'abaissent en arrière.

Je plonge dans ses yeux dorés.

« Ca doit pas t'arriver souvent de dire s'il te plaît.»

Il sourit un peu.

«Il faut bien un début à tout, rétorque-t-il.»

Pendant que je lui fais l'amour ce soir, il ne me quitte pas des yeux.

Comme s'il voulait être sûr que c'était moi et personne d'autre qui le touchait.

Et je n'ai jamais été aussi lent et aussi doux de toute ma vie.

Je me réveille tard. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir sous terre. I peine quelques rayons de soleil qui pénètrent à l'intérieur.

Je m'habille et sors.

« Kurama? »

Aucune réponse.

Je m'avance un petit peu dans la forêt. J'entends le bruit d'une rivière non loin.

Et je débouche sur une cascade. Il est assis dans l'herbe, au bord de l'eau, ses cheveux argentés brillent dans la lumière. Autour de lui, des fleurs semblent s'incliner devant lui.

Mais les yeux d'or sont flous, je crois distinguer des larmes.

C'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, réellement amoureux de lui.

Avant, j'avais été aveuglé par son apparence, sa si magnifique apparence.

Maintenant, je sais qu'il n'est pas que cela, il est bien plus. Et je ne veux plus le quitter.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

« Hé, Machin, viens me rejoindre! »

Putain d'enfoiré de sa race!

En trois pas, je suis devant lui, le surplombant de toute ma hauteur.

« Ca veut dire quoi ce Machin!? Tu te fous de ma gueule? »

Il éclate de rire.

« Bon, rappelle-moi ton nom et je ferais l'effort de m'en souvenir.

-Kuronué. Ku-ro-nu-é! »

Il sourit, ses yeux dorés étincellent.

« Enchanté Kuronué. »

FIN


End file.
